Strawberries With a Side of Chocolate Pudding
by Christali
Summary: Sakura wants Sasuke to help her with something. But Sasuke gets something in return for attempting this lethal mission: Sakura's servittude for a week. Kind of cute for two 19-year-olds!
1. I Dare You

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!" The young man continued walking towards his home.

Sakura came running behind him, still trying to sway his decision. "It won't be that bad, and it's only for a little while. Please?" She insisted, giving Sasuke her signature pouty face. But Sasuke just kept walking.

"No means no! Just stop already! I like taking on dangerous missions, but I don't like life-threatening ones, so no!" Sasuke looked very angry at the moment which wavered Sakura's determination a bit, but she quickly regained her courage.

"How about if you do this with me I'll...I'll be your personal servant for two days!" That definitely sparked the young man's interest, as Sakura knew it would. _I've got him now_.

"Well?" Sakura became a bit impatient at his hesitation. Then Sasuke turned towards her with a crooked smile.

"Only two?"

Sakura's face dropped. _How long does he expect me to be his slave? A month? A year? Forever? No way! _She couldn't handle following the Uchiha around for more than four days, he was such a stuck-up guy. She may as well give up now, although he was the only one she knew who could do it. Sasuke started to leave but Sakura grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"O, okay. A, a week then." _I'm stuttering like Hinata. Why does Sasuke always have this effect on me?_

"Hm," the prodigy contemplated, "a week sounds good. And you'll do whatever I demand?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

" Yes, your royal pain-in-the-butt," Sakura muttered angrily.

"What was that, Slave?"

"Yes, _Sasuke, _I'll do whatever you, uh, _command._"

"Better. Come on let's get this over with so you can start moving my furniture."

_What? _Sakura sighed. _It's going to be a loooong week._


	2. It's Awful

"Alright, now open up." Sakura had her hand on Sasuke's jaw, tipping his head back slightly for the right angle. The two were now in a nearby café that Sakura's uncle owned.

"Hurry up, Sakura, I want to get this over with ASAP!" Sasuke's brows were furrowed with concentration as he focused on getting his task over with.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Just hold your horses; this has to be perfect!" Sakura was getting overexcited, again.

"It's not hard, Saku. Just dump it already, I'm sweating bullets here." _Well his voice sure doesn't give anything away_, Sakura thought, slightly amused.

"Saku, stop daydreaming. You're not focusing." Sakura gave a slight pout then focused all her attention on the object hovering above her teammate's head.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"You're sure you're ready?"

"I said yes, so just drop it in already!"

_Pop._

Sasuke swallowed and before Sakura could blink he was on the floor gasping for air. Sakura ran over to him, knocking over a café chair.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, what's wrong?!" Sakura nearly screamed.

"It..."

"Yes?"

"It tastes like...like..._chocolate._"

"Well duh! It's the store's new flavor of pudding: Choco Choco Delight," Sakura stated with a hand on her hip as if it were that simple.

"Saku..."

"Yes?"

"As my first act as your master," in a deadly tone Sasuke stated, "I command you to sit here so I can grab you by the collar and force spicy food down your throat." He looked up at her with a dark aura. "Welcome to the next week of payback."

"But Sasuke, it's only pudding," Sakura said as she shriveled in a corner with Sasuke towering over her. _Guess puppy eyes won't work here._


	3. Sandwiches, the worst payback

**This chapter's longer, hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get that many!**

**Strawberry Lulz: You are right! These next chapters have some!**

**Sayaka Uchiha: Why thank you! I tried!**

**Kurenai Uchimaki Hime: Don't worry, revenge is on its way! No way is she giving up **_**that**_** easily!**

**Princesspnf: I just hope I can make it funny ;)**

**LadyDV011: Well, he doesn't like sweets, in a few chapters something worse than pudding will appear XD**

**ToraHimeSama: Here's a chapter! Yep, I changed that part so many times! At least I got it right!**

**Midnight Angel Sakura: Here you go, another chappy! Thanks!**

**Oh, and Sasuke has his own thought in this chappy so:**

"Talking"

_Saki's thoughts_

_**Sasu's thoughts**_

(Author Note)

Narration!

"A little to the left. No, that's too far, go back."

_This man is going to give me a premature death. I'm not even 21 yet!_ Sakura was pushing with all of her strength to get Sasuke's oh-so-heavy black couch perfectly centered. _As his royal highness commands, _Sakura grumpily thought.

"Saku, are you even paying attention? Now it's too far to the right. Push it back," commander Sasuke ordered. _**Man, I am loving this! **_Sasuke watched as Sakura stomped off toward other end of the couch. _**I really don't need this done, I just like seeing Sakura mad.**_

_How dare he?! Making me walk __all__ the way to the completely __OTHER__ end! He'll pay, oh yes, he...will...PAY!_ Sakura was huffing and puffing the entire time her mini-rant was taking place.

"Are you happy now?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Hm, it's alright. Now come make me a sandwich. I'm starved from all this work!" Sasuke slumped down into one of his kitchen chairs.

Sakura's mouth hung wide open. _The nerve! I should go over there right now a torture him to no end! Yeah, I'll use a technique I saw Ibiki use on a sound nin. _(A.N: Ibiki=scary dude with scars on his head, you know, the torture expert.) _No, wait. I could use this to my advantage. _Sakura straighted up and glided over to Sasuke's counter.

"What would you like on it, oh-most-powerful-one?" In a sing-song voice Sakura asked this.

Sasuke quircked an eyebrow. "Um, tomatoes, bacon, ham, lettuce, cheese, and Italian dressing," he mentioned this in a cautious way.

In a sweet voice, matched with a sly smile, Sakura said, "coming right up!"

Sasuke turned his head away to admire the full yard garden he had forced Sakura to plant the day before, only to turn back when he heard a strange sound.

"Saku, why are you in the freezer?"

Said girl looked back over her shoulder. "No reason. Just seeing what's in here."

Sasuke shrugged it off and returned to garden watching. Then he turned at another sound: water.

"The lettuce and tomatoes are already washed," he said, trying to peek over her form at what she was doing.

"Obviously not enough," She replied, a bit franticly. "Besides, I like to take extra safety precautions."

"Suit yourself."

"Lunch is served," Sakura said in an even sweeter voice than before, if it was even possible.

Sasuke grabbed the sandwich and inspected it for poison. _**No signs of poison or anything that will kill me,**_ he thought. Boy was he wrong!

The brave man took his first bite slowly and cautiously. Before he swallowed, though, the once yummy sandwich bite was flying across the room, spat out at an amazing speed. It landed on a landscape picture above the fireplace. Sasuke was gasping for air as he hissed out:

"You, you put s...str...strawberries in my sandwich!"

Sakura, on the other hand, was laughing. Rolling on the floor she gasped out the words between trying to regain her breath.

"Sorry, but I had to get revenge for being your slave!"

Sasuke jumped on her, tempted to pin her down and scream in her face in a very un-Uchiha like manner.

_**Let the Payback Games begin!**_


	4. It's serious, Sasuke's got water

**Lol! Your fluffy chapters are coming next chapter Strawberry Lulz, it will be totally cute, I promise. Also this is sort of a foreshadow to the sequel, yes, I said it! Sequel! If you go to my account it talks about it a bit more. **

**ToraHimeSama: You read fast! I just uploaded ch.3 a few minutes ago, and there's your review for it! Thanks so much!**

**LadyDV011: Yes, even he has that human trait, though he never shows it!**

**Sayaka Uchiha: Yay! It's funny! I win!**

**Everybody: Here's the next chapter, I think I'll do two more then end it, unless I go on...Nah! You'll have to read the sequel! (p.s. If you haven't noticed, exclamation marks ! are my favorite punctuation!)**

Ah, what a great day, the birds were out, children were playing, and Sasuke was chasing Sakura through the park with a bucket of water!

"You rotten little imp! I'll get you for that!" Sasuke had been screaming such threats to Sakura since the 'accident' at ten 'o clock this morning.

"I said sorry! It wasn't that bad! Was it?" Sakura pause to turn around and talk to the guy, how dumb do you get?

Sasuke immediately took the opportunity to splash her with the very large bucket of water.

"You ruined my hair! How much more 'bad' does it get?!" The Uchiha was furious. No one messes with the hair, no one.

"Well, I needed the hairdryer for my own purposes."

"What, you couldn't just use your own? Why did you come over to my house and run off with mine?"

"Well I can't use a _human_ hairdryer for a dog, now can I?" Sakura folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, like Sasuke should know this by now.

"You used my HAIRDRYER ON YOUR DOG?" The Uchiha was heaving up and down with every breath.

Sakura looked petrified. "Um," she nervously said, "was that a bad idea?"

Sasuke was so sick of this. For the past five days she had driven him up a wall, back again, straight up to the moon, over the sun, and to end it all, a crash landing on earth. Maybe she had a little bit of attraction to him. After all, she was going through all this to torture him, and she was always near by even when he wasn't being pranked. He sincerely thought she wanted him to pay attention only to her through whatever means necessary. Here's why, in a day by day recall:

TUESDAY: Sakura actually has the guts to dare Sasuke Uchiha to taste pudding.

WENDSDAY: She dared put strawberries in his sandwich.

THURSDAY: While in the library, Sakura was leaning precariously above Sasuke on a bookshelf. She pushed the bookshelf, and Sasuke got buried while Sakura sat on top of the mess as if to show the world that, yes indeed, she had embarrassed the Uchiha.

FRIDAY: Sakura dumped a pile of dirt on the man's head during a mission, enough said about that.

SATURDAY: While Sasuke was trying to wash the dirt from his hair for the millionth time, Sakura ran into his room and stole his hairdryer. Which led to the whole park experience.

Sasuke was almost over the edge in fury, what did this woman want from him? Did she want him to constantly follow her every move? Did she want to instigate things just so they'd have something to do _together_? Well, all he knew, was, he wasn't going to take it lying down. No, he would get her for all of his misery and enforce his power over her. Little did he know, a certain bubblegum hair colored girl was thinking the exact same thing.

_**Next day:**_

Sakura was sitting outside Sasuke's house on the patio, waiting for her orders. Sasuke decided to give her a break today and said he would only need her during the afternoon, not the whole day. _Maybe he's getting tired of me pranking him_, she thought, _ well, what I bought this morning should cheer him up! _Sakura was sitting there, fiddling with a small container when Sasuke appeared.

"Um, Saku, can I talk to you for a minute? Inside?"

_Odd, _the young woman thought, _ he sounds sort of, well, nervous._

_**What happens next? Will Sakura ever find out that Sasuke loves to pull pranks on her? Ha! You thought I'd say loves her, didn't you?!**_


	5. Alas, the end, a bit more dramatic

"You wanted to talk, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, well, actually I wanted to ask you a question." Sasuke paused for quite a while before Sakura had to snap him out of his daze.

"Sasuke, hello?"

"Yeah, um, why are you trying to ruin my life?"

_That's it? _Sakura thought. _He wants to know why I'm bugging him so much? I thought he was more stoic than this, I mean he's sort of blushing like Hinata. Hm, maybe, when put in awkward situations, Sasuke can actually act human!_

"Well, I don't know. I just like seeing you act, well, normal sometimes."

"You call me yelling my head off at you 'normal'?" Sasuke looked incredulous, all signs of nervousness gone.

"Well, at least you show some emotion, even if it is rage..."

Sasuke didn't know that all she wants all these years was for him to expose himself like this. (A.N. Yes Sakura has pranked Sasuke all these years, but never for a whole week.) Sasuke's eyes became particularly interested in the floorboards at that point. Then he did something no one would have seen coming. He walked behind Sakura, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

Needless to say, Sakura had a bright, cherry coloring adorn her cheeks and her face showed her shock.

"Sasuke?"

"If you wanted me to quit acting like a jerk, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to force sugar down my throat and ruin my god-like hair."

_Che, you wish. _Sakura got an idea.

"Sasuke," Sakura said sweetly (uh oh), "I bought something to make up for my terrible behavior."

Sakura opened the container she had, stuck a finger in it, and, quicker than a flash of lighting, touched it to Sasuke's nose.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Sasuke franticly tried to wipe the cold substance off his nose. "It's cold! What did you ruin my gorgeous face with?!"

"Oh, suck it up," Sakura said, dipping her finger into the container again and eating the cold junk, "it's only strawberry ice cream. It's a new flavor! I wanted to see if you'd like it!"

"Sakura. How many times must I tell you this? I HATE SWEETS!!"

_**And that's where the sequel will pick up! I want to thank all the reviews I got, they helped me because I'm not that funny so a humor fic is WAY out of my league. Thanks and see ya!**_


End file.
